


Contrast

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor and Loki appreciate their differing physical traits.





	Contrast

Thor’s skin was hot from the lightning in his body. Loki’s skin was slightly cooler than an Asgardian’s should be. Thor’s thick lips were surrounded by his pale beard. Loki’s face was smooth, his mischievous smile made of thinner lips. Thor’s arms were slopes of hard muscle, his hands big and tough. The curves of Loki’s arms were shallower, and his fingers slender and nimble. Thor’s cock was massively wide, and his pubic hair was nearly too pale to be visible. Loki’s cock was longer, but narrower, with silky black curls at its base. 

They took pleasure in each difference.


End file.
